halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Returns
Halloween 3D was to be the sequel to Rob Zombie's Halloween II, written by Todd Farmer and directed by Patrick Lussier. Although a script was written for the film, it was never produced and the film's current status is unknown and no director, writer, or cast members are known to be attached to the project. Plot The film was to begin with a montage of the previous two films, and then lead directly into the final scene of Halloween II, with Laurie Strode stabbing Samuel Loomis, hallucinating and believing it to be Michael Myers.Laurie takes the mask of Michael and thinks it's in a hospital.When the police secure the shack, Michael is not found because having escaped by means of a hitherto unknown crawlspace .ving escaped by means of a hitherto unknown crawlspace.aving escaped by means of a hitherto unknown crawlspace.hhavhaving escaped by means of a hitherto unknown crawlspace.ing escaped by means of a hitherto unknown crawlspace.aving escaped by means of a hitherto unknown crawlspace. Sheriff Lee Brackett drives Laurie away from the scene, and collides into Michael who is standing in the middle of the road, who comes crashing through the windshield. With Brackett temporarily down, Laurie from the mask to Michael and Michael offers a silent hand to Laurie and he carries her away, bringing her to the graveyard where they dig up the shriveled corpse of their mother Deborah Myers and take it away. Shortly after some guys coming from Laurie and Michael, who have joined forces. Michael makes a killing cropping heads to the kids , just a girl named Amy is saved. Michael buries Amy and a boy headless (her boyfriend) in the tomb of Michael's mother and runs off with Laurie. After they are ambulances carrying away Amy and a policeman named Goodman.The police follows Michael and Laurie and Michael kills the police.Michael enters in the ambulance and Goodman shoots an oxygen tank . Goodman and Amy fleeing from ambulance . Michael and ambulance become inflamed and fall into a ravine.Sheriff wakes up and Laurie shoots him. Goodman, Amy , the sheriff and Laurie go to the hospital . A year later. Halloween. Everyone believes that Michael is dead, is now alive. Amy argues with Laurie, so Amy leaves the hospital . Michael walks into a store, killing the owner,takes off his broken mask, stealing a mask equal to his.Goodman investigates the ten brutal murders of Michael made last year and unresolved.Laurie is hallucinating and thinking that the sheriff is Michael. Michael kills two people, one of them is killed with a steam iron. Girls in the hospital are taking a shower and Michael steals clothes . Michael goes on a stage shaped like a pumpkin outdoor and Goodman puts explosives to kill him . Michael goes to the hospital and everyone dies except him and Laurie . Production The Weinstein Company put Halloween 3D into production shortly after the release of Rob Zombie’s Halloween II. Rob Zombie already had stated he would not return for a third film, and The Weinstein Company approached Steve Miner about directing the film in response to his work on the 1982 film Friday the 13th Part III, also in 3D. The Weinstein Company approached Patrick Lussier (who directed the remake of My Bloody Valentine, also a 3D film), who was officially signed on as director with his partner Todd Farmer writing the script. Lussier and Farmer contacted Scout Taylor-Compton about the production of the film and how they would be filming soon despite not even having a script yet, to which Compton declined because she felt they were rushing it and that she would only return if she was impressed by the script. On September 25, 2009, Todd Farmer turned in the first draft of the script. Four days later on September 29, 2009, production was shut down because the Weinsteins ran out of money. Filming was supposed to begin around the time Lussier and Farmer were filming Drive Angry. The production hault would give the Weinsteins a chance to take their time on production and give Lussier and Farmer time to wrap up Drive Angry, with production on Halloween 3D resuming after the completion of Drive Angry. On April 6, 2010, Lussier revealed in an MTV interview that the fate of the film depends on Dimension Films and timing. On June 21, 2011, it was confirmed that Halloween 3D was targeting a release on October 26, 2012, however, with no director or writer attached to the project. On March 7, 2012, the film was dropped from the release schedule as no progress on its production was made. Lussier said, "The script that we wrote I thought was good. We wanted to go back to Carpenter's roots on the original film." Category:Films Category:Films Remake